ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Slaves to UltraTokyo's Rhythm
Dancing Rhythm in Tokyo is a crossover special between Dragon Bal GT and Godzilla: New Age of Monsters. Plot In outer space, Alien Shamer brings the Para Para Brothers from DBGT to another universe and tells them that there are a group of people who would enjoy their dancing. Back on Earth, it was a normal day in Tokyo when Toby just got out of the movie theater when he just saw an alien spaceship flying above the city as he runs home to tell Samantha, Mindy, Vicky, Vanessa, and Katie. At first they thought he was joking, but they realized that he's right and Tracey decide to investigate with Bobby and Nini tag along while Black Dragon agrees to watch over since the ship doesn't pose as a threat. By the time they arrives at the city, they saw the Para Para Brothers going inside a warehouse when Akiko sneaks in to find them while the others stayed behind, but each of the brothers has three lassos that were use to tie up Akiko but she gets out of the ropes as the others came in while the Para Para Brothers introduced themselves to the team. At first, Toby and the others were laughing because of the poses when the Para Para Brothers took off their armor and started dancing, and then Akiko and the other started to dance the same way the Para Para Brothers did. Toby was saying that he can't stop dancing, Tracey said that her arms started to move by themselves, Akiko says that it's so tacky, and Samantha is saying "Right foot!" as she realizes that she and the others are also copying the same lines too. In the meantime, Bon Para grab, throw, and knee kick everyone except for Bobby and Nini as Bon Para walks over towards them while pinching and pulling Nini's cheeks to make her smile while dances and does the same thing to Bobby. Characters *Gammas **Starman (mentioned) **Starwoman (mentioned) **Tracey **Toby **Samantha **Mindy **Bobby **Akiko **Nini **Katie **Vanessa **Vicky **Black Dragon (non-speaking) **NightBird (mentioned) **Birdgirl (mentioned) *Para Para Brothers **Bon Para **Don Para **Son Para Quotes Nini: (Nini is dancing) Bon Para Para! Bon Para Para! Akiko: Nini? (Akiko starts to dance) Why am I dancing?! Bobby: Huh? (Bobby starts to dance) Samantha: Bobby? (Samantha starts to dance) I'm not dancing these moves! Tracey: What are you doing? Bobby: Slave to the Boogie! Slave to the Boogie! Tracey: (Tracey see her left foot tapping) Huh? (Tracey starts to dance) Uh! What?! Mindy: (Mindy see her left arm moving) Uh guys? Bon Para: Your turn! Mindy: (Mindy starts to dance) What's happening to me?! Toby: Mindy, what's wrong? Mindy: I'm being forced to dance! Toby: (Toby starts to dance) I can't stop! Vanessa: What the? (Vanessa starts to dance) Aah! Vicky: This is bad! (Vicky starts to dance) Oh no! Katie: Vicky! (Katie starts to dance) They controlling up with dancing! Tracey: My arms and legs started to move by themselves! Transcript Trivia *Starwoman, Starman, Black Dragon, NightBird, and Birdgirl didn't appear in this special. **Starman and Starwoman are patrolling on Monster Island. **Black Dragon is meditating in the training room. **NightBird and Sarah went to New York to visit an old friend of NightBird. Category:Crossovers Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episodes Category:Dragon Ball Series